Three Times The Trouble
by SheWhoInfectsWithWrtitersBlock
Summary: They were separated, for reasons unknown, and cast into different universes, never meant to know who they are, with Harry meant to be manipulated his entire life, L dying an untimely death and Loki being turned dark by abuse and loneliness. What if two had their gifts unbound? What if one was not disguised as Jotun? Harry Poter/Death Note/Avengers Crossover. Intentionally OOC.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, ideas, plot or anything in this story belong to me, neither do I seek any profit from this story other than writing experience.**

**I had this idea in my head, and I just had to write it down!**

**This is AU for all three universes from the very birth of the chosen characters.**

**So, the three main characters are Harry Potter from the 'Harry Potter' series, Loki from Marvel's 'Thor' films and L Lawliet from the anime 'Death Note'. Only superficial knowledge is required to understand the story, but in-depth knowledge would allow you to see where the story diverges from the original time-lines, as well as the differences in the personalities of the characters.**

**Flames will be used to keep my plot salamanders alive, just to torture you with my idiotic plots and horrible writing.**

**Any advice or good ideas will be considered and given the proper level of attention.**

**Published 26th October 2014**

**Edited: 1st January 2015**

**And here is the revised version! I have patched up some of the really embarrassing mistakes in the chapters, but if I have missed any please tell me. You must re-read this! There are important changes.**

**Edited: 15th February 2015**

**I had a brilliant idea about the origins of the characters, so now I have to adjust everything. Again.**

**Usually, unless used for emphasis:**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Telepathy is in bold**

**_Other languages are in bold and italics_**

The Realm Of Asgard, ? Universe ?

He was sulking in his room, after his adoptive mother had grounded him for performing a dangerous, self-made, previously untested spell. The fact that it knocked him out for a day, did not make him feel that him being grounded was at all justified. Apparently being 20 years old was far too young to do something so dangerous, at least according to Frigga, his adoptive mother, and if he had been an Asgardian that would have been completely true. But an Asgardian he was not. So obviously, those pesky rules did not apply to him! Nevertheless, he was still grounded, regardless of his argument that he was old enough to decided what to do.

His adoptive parents had explained that to him when he was a bit younger that he was not Asgardian and that was why he was ageing so much quicker than Thor and Sif. According to them, he was growing at the same rate as a Midgardian, as a mortal. Frigga and Odin had explained that Odin had found him abandoned in a Jotun temple, and that they did not know what race he was – he did not belong to any known race, even though he resembled both Midgardians and Asgardian, he was neither, as Asgardians aged slower and no normal Midgardian child could have survived in the freezing cold of Jotunheim for any period of time other than a couple of minutes. Odin took pity on the baby and had taken him back to Asgard and together with Frigga decided to adopt him and name him Loki.

He _had_ been thought to perhaps be a Midgardian gifted with seidr, which was nearly completely unheard of, but would have explained why the Jotuns had been interested in him and why he had survived in Jotunheim. The fact he had been growing at the same rate as a Midgardian had supported that theory, but after he turned fifteen that theory had been discarded due to the fact that he his ageing rate had come to a complete halt. He had completely stopped ageing, so it was concluded that he was something else, a previously unknown race, as there had never been a case like that among the mortals. Heimdall and Odin had searched for other members of his race, but none had been found and it was assumed that he simply came from a very far corner of the Yggdrasil or from beyond it, or even from another universe. It was generally thought impossible to cross to other universes, but so was Loki, and his ability to do things thought impossible.

Loki paced around his room, occasionally throwing glances at the two pens on his table. The spell he had performed was supposed to summon the favourite writing utensil of ten other members of his race no matter where they were or what universe he was in, but apparently there were only two others. Frigga said that after he was un-grounded she would perform a spell to see whether they owners were related to him, in any way. He yawned and looked in to the mirror. Grimacing, he decided that he looked enough like the Midgardian creature named 'panda' and some sleep would hopefully decrease the dark bags under his eyes and lessen his resemblence to it. He plopped down on his bed, and fell asleep immediately.

A couple of weeks later…

Loki tapped his foot on the marble floor, waiting for his mother to return. He had not been able to make heads or tails of the spell she was casting, so whatever the results were, he could not discern. Both his pen, and the other two pens were glowing a deep, cherry red with a white tinge and had a different number of golden rings around them. His had twenty rings, another had 15 and the other had 11, but he had no idea what it meant. Well, he was pretty sure that the rings were for the ages, but he had no idea what the red could mean. After interpreting the results, his mother had left the room to go talk to Heimdall and Odin about something. As he was growing steadily more impatient, Frigga came back to the room.

"Well, Loki, it seems that you are one of three brothers, but it seems the other two live somewhere where time runs slower, so one is 15 and the other is 11."

"I have two brothers… and I am the eldest! That is awesome… But… You say one is already 15? If he is the same species as me, would he not stop ageing now? What would happen when it is noticed in a year or so? Would that not possibly place him in danger when anybody from that place did notice? We have no way of knowing what it is like there, wherever he lives, after all."

"Yes, that has occurred to me as well. However, no one but you can perform any spells regarding travel to or between other universes, so you will have to go alone."

"What do you mean, Mother? You can not mean… I don't think I can do enough to help… I do not know enough…"

"I do mean that. I would much rather that you would not go, but it is your duty as the eldest brother to look after your siblings. I have faith in your abilities, and with your extra gifts, I have no doubt that you will be able to protect your brother until you could get back here. Unfortunately, that will take a while, as the spell I performed imparted some rather worrisome information to me – both of your brothers have some sort of prophecy over them, both have something that needs to be done in their universes by them, so I fear that it might take a while to get back here. Odin and Heimdall are already altering the Bifrost so that it could be used to channel and increase your powers and help you travel to wherever the middle brother resides. It is also likely that your youngest brother would be pulled there as well, so you will need to be prepared for that."

" What? Why are you are sending me alone, mother? Could you not let me try to take you with me?"

"Any foe would likely underestimate you due to your appearance and you have learned so much magic already, that you will likely be able to make a quick getaway. With your abilities, you can defeat most opponents. It would have been better if you had had more time to prepare, but I think that he needs you now, instead of later. Anyway, I may not be able to survive in the other universe, since I am from this one. You could, as one of your kind has already proved to have done so, but maybe I could not even survive the journey."

"Al-alright, Mother. Are you sure that I will be able to handle myself?"

"Yes, Loki. And I know that you always wondered about your family, so I do not want to deprive you of the chance to meet them as soon as possible. You are certainly clever enough to outwit anyone, when you are paying attention and thinking things through. Your mind is sharper than anyone's, and as Midgardians would say in the future you are a 'genius'."

A week later, at the Bifrost.

Loki hugged Frigga, and went in to the middle of the altered Bifrost. He was dressed in a long, black coat, grey t-shirt, jeans, black trainers and a white scarf, all the clothes originating from a future Midgard. He had created those items based on what he had Seen to be the future of Midgard. Loki had a form of Sight that was powerful enough to enable him to study the future of the other realms, and while he could not see any important events, he had been able to study the items, culture and language of Midgard. Whenever he used the sight, no time passed in the present, or at least very little, so he generally used it before bed, or when he was very bored. He had mainly used the Sight to learn all about the various machines that Midgardians would one day invent, and knew enough to be able to live normally in the 1990's, if not in the 2000's.

He also had a bottomless bag filled with everything his adopted parents could think of that could be useful – food, some gold, clothes for very warm or very cold weather, books, shrunken furniture, bed covers, sheets, etc. Loki looked at Odin and Frigga, his green eyes shining with determination.

"Fare thee well, Mother, Father."

"Good luck, Loki. Remember to never remove the limiters, so you don't accidentally freeze time on accident, like when you froze sections of Asgard, or lose your control of your mind-reading skills and accidentally lose yourself in the minds of other people, like that one time on Midgard."

"Try to get back soon, Loki. I hope you won't run in to too much trouble." Frigga stepped forward and hugged him tightly for a few seconds and then let go. "Go, before I get too worried and stop you from going."

With that short farewell, Loki pulled out the pen of his five-year younger brother, and concentrated on the link that existed between twins and triplets. Blood-magic such as that existed across all races, and his was no exception, it seemed. His mother had helped him learn to detect it, so now he concentrated on following the link to it's source. His magic burst like a wave from inside of him, and the Bifrost started to glow. Two strands of white light appeared, starting at Loki and vanishing where they touched the walls of the Rainbow Bridge. Loki concentrated on one of the threads, the one that he could tell was the middle brother's, willing himself to travel along it. The Bifrost emitted a blinding white light, and Loki disappeared in an implosion of light and magic.

Orphanage, England, The Realm Of the Humans, ? Universe ?

An eleven year old child, with messy black hair and distinctive green eyes that were usually concealed with dark grey contacts, but not this time, and had very dark bags under them, stared at the window in front of him. An observer would have thought that he was almost identical to Loki when he had been 11 years old. He was lost in thought, which was not very uncommon for him. He, as usual for his birthday, wondered who his parents were and what he was. He knew he was no human – after all, what humans could do what he could – no one but him could read other people's thoughts, could know everything about an object if he held it by more than three fingers, halt time to a standstill or cause strange things to happen around him. None but a younger child somewhere in London could see the names and death dates of the people around him, and even he could not see their birth dates. And the older child knew that the younger child has something that was called 'Shinigami eyes'. That was all that his touch-knowing would tell him when he purposefully knocked the child over and then helped him get up.

Additionally, there was no one who could match his intellect – the tests showed that he had an unprecedentedly high IQ.

The black haired child sighed again looking at his reflection in the glass. Two large eyes stared back at him, partly obscured by his hair. Raising an unnaturally thin hand, the child tucked the longer strands of hair that obscured his eyes behind his ears.

He wished that he could find his family. The owner of the orpahange, Quillish Wammy, who found him, was very nice and kind, and had helped him look for any family he could have, but there was nothing. Living in the orphanage was lonely, as even though the other children were very clever too, none of them had the gifts he had, and conversations grew rather dull when the other person could not make the same leaps of logic, or knew far less than he did. He also did not like to physically interact with most people and loud noises sometimes scared him, as did shouting and screaming. Also, his telepathy which recently had started expanding it's bounds, in leaps and jerks, was very bothersome, as now he the amount of thoughts pouring through his head was almost more than he could bear, and going in to the city was almost unbearable, as it was so loud there. He had learned different methods to cope with the thoughts of others screaming at him, but none of them would be enough the next time his reach increased. Right now, if he concentrated, he could pick up the thought of a person in Paris, and if he concentrated a lot, he could reach someone in Vienna if he knew who he was looking for.

The child loudly exhaled and decided to go for a walk outside. He stood up, went over to the wardrobe put on his grey coat and black scarf, as it was unusually chilly for August. He went over to the door, but before he could open it, a bright, white light engulfed him.

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England, Earth, ? Universe ?

A third green-eyed and black haired person was in his room, at the house of his Aunt and Uncle. He did not really resemble either of them, apart from having the same hair, skin and eye colour. He was incredibly bored right now, as there was nothing for him to do. He had run out of puzzles to occupy his time with, and his _guardians_ had grounded him for apparently harming his cousin. As if! Why on Earth would he have done that? That would be something stupid and rash to do, a reaction well suited to the façade that he presented to the magical world, but completely unsuited to the calm and apathetic façade he showed his Aunt, Cousin and Uncle. He deeply breathed in and rubbed at the bags under his eyes, caused by the nightly nightmares in which Cedric had been killed and Lord Voldemort had been resurrected – why had he been so stupid, why had he not seen that it was a trap, why, why, why, _why_ could ne not have reacted faster and saved Cedric?

His _family_ had left for two days, apparently for some event in London, but he had not bothered to pay attention to what it was. They had simply told him that, and had locked all rooms with anything valuable in them, only leaving the bathroom and his room unlocked. They had also left some food, enough for three light meals, for him. Well, he had enough money to buy food from the little grocery shop that was approximately 20 minutes away by foot.

Suddenly, in the very centre of the room, a large sphere of white light appeared, which quickly faded, leaving behind an eleven-year old child and a fifteen-year old teen.

The child and Harry simultaneously said "What."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Are Three Of Us

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, ideas, plot or anything in this story belong to me, neither do I seek any profit from this story other than writing experience.**

**If anyone thinks the characters are too powerful, remember than L is only 11 and his grasp on his powers is rather tenous and he can not control them too well. And he does not have a Death Note, so the Shinigami-esque eyes are only useful for detecting polyjuiced and hidden persons.**

**Loki is trained in magic, but his telepathy and time-stopping have to be limited by blocks, and he does have a good grasp on his other powers, but the amount of power availeable to him is not large enough for him to disintegrate a one story house. Not yet, anyway.**

**Well, this is chapter 2 and there are already 8 people following or favouriting it! That is quite amazing in my humble opinion. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Usually, unless used for emphasis:**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Telepathy is in bold**

**_Other languages are in bold and italics_**

Past occurences/memories are underlined

**Published: 27th Octover 2014**

**Edited: 1st January 2015 - You must re-read this! There are important changes.**

**Here is the revised version.**

**Edited: 15th February 2015**

Time halted as L tried to understand what the hell was going on. One moment he was in his room in the orpahanage, getting ready to go for a walk, and now he was in someone else's room, with a person that looked like an older him, and another person with a lightning-bolt scar, glasses, green eyes and black hair. Oddly enough, he could not see any of the usual information about them – no name, birth date, time left to live.

Suddenly, he realised that the older version of him was not frozen, and _that he could hear his thoughts and he could hear his_, beacause there was no way that he could have adressed him as

**"L? Is that your name?"** without being able to do so.

L decided to reply and try to search the other person's mind, but there were walls that kept him out. **"Yes, that is indeed my given name."**

**"I knew we were triplets, but your resemblence to me at that age is astonishing."**

**"Wait, ****_what? What do you mean, TRIPLETS? _****And where are we?****_"_**

**_"_****May I show you?" **the teen inquired politley, and received a cautious nod from L.

Immediately, the 'teenager' collected all the fragments of his memories pertaining to that statement and gently deposited them in the mind of his youngest brother. Immediately, L was submerged in the memories, experiencing them as an outsider watching a film.

The teenager performed a spell, to summon the favourite writing utensil of ten other members of his race.

'_Okay, so that is how he knew we were the members of the same race. And that is where my pen vanished to – I need to remember to ask him to give it back, later.'_

A woman, that the 'teenager' referred to as Mother told him that the owners of the pens were his siblings and that they were triplets, and the age difference was due to the universes.

_'Ok, so he was adopted by a very nice family in some strange world called Asgard… Of course! The Norse myths in that world must be somewhat real, though of course there are major differences! So he is 20, not fifteen. But he has not aged since turning 15, which is why he travelled here with so little preparation, the scar-head brother is in danger of being discovered as non-human, which may land him in a lab or being treated as an animal. The family he lives with obviously looks after him very poorly already, judging by the state of the room – dis-used, full of junk that is obviously not his because I can see that his own belongings are neat and tidy, and the junk has been partly repaired as best he could. Also, the locks on the door mean that the family probably views him as an abomination to be locked in and forgotten, probably due to the outbursts of magic when he was a child. And it seems there is a school for magic here, a boarding school probably, judging by the contents and size of his trunk, so he at least leaves the family for nine months out of twelve – he has no reason to come back over the holidays.' _L thought, his thoughts racing at light-speed.

The teen, Loki, said his goodbyes and used the huge golden thing, _the Bifrost_ as Loki named it in his thoughts, to travel here.

L surfaced from the memories, no longer confused, simply stunned and shocked that he had a family, a whole two brothers, and maybe even a good adoptive family that could welcome him, judging by that woman's attitude to Loki.

**"So, we are siblings. Huh. That is a surprise… What are your powers and gifts?" **L asked his brother, immensely curious about whether their powers were identical or not. It would make sense if they were, they were triplets after all, but maybe they would not be the same.

**"Well, I can do magic, stop time, read thoughts, I have the Sight, though I only generally can see bits of trivia and learn about future stuff and languages, rather than see important events, I heal very quickly, I can change my appearance and I am very clever."** Loki rattled off all his powers in one breath. Well, thought.

**"Simply very clever, or as I think you are, ****_genius_**** clever?" **L asked, grinning.

**"The latter. What about you? What can you do?"**

**"Well, I can also read thoughts, but am having problems as-"**

**"You pick up all loose thoughts and they are starting to overwhelm you?" **Interrupted Loki.

**"Yes. You have experienced it, right? Anyway, I can also stop time, I am attempting to learn to control the odd things that happen to me, magic as you called it – it is not progressing very well, I can tell you since I am way to busy controlling my telepathy, I can turn invisible for short periods of time, I can see the name, birth date and time left to live of a normal person, I can randomly absorb the information about anything I touch with more than three fingers, though the chance of it happening is 10% if I leave it to chance, and 90% if I try to do it on purpose, so I prefer not to risk it, and I, too, am a genius."**

**"So our powers are not identical… I wonder why. We seem to share some, which is why I was not frozen in time, but that begs the question of why our other brother is." **Loki said, thinking hard.

**"I will unfreeze time now, yes? So that we can find out."**

L concentrated, and time resumed. The middle brother blinked at them and asked, "Who the hell are you two, and why do you two look kind of similar to me?"

L and Loki exchanged a sideways glance. They could not hear their brother's thoughts, there was something like Loki's blocks on his mind, except the middle brother's blocks much, much, more powerful and seemed to be, for a lack of a better word, _malign_.

"It would be odd if we didn't look a little like you, considering that we are triplets." Said Loki.

"What do you mean? My parents, Lily and James, only had me. And you, the younger one, can't be 15."

"You are right, he is 11, and I am 20. Our difference in age is because we ended up in different universes, where time runs differently. And… Lily and James are not your parents."

"What do you mean, different universes? And Lily and James are my parents. Everyone says I look similar to my Dad, except that I have my Mother's eyes. And there is no _way_ you are twenty, you look 15, at most."

"Were your 'parents' human?"

"What do you mean? Of course they were. I am too. Madame Pomfrey, our school matron, would have noticed. There is nothing special about me, except that I survived a killing curse, but that is due to my _mother's_ sacrifice. I don't heal quicker, or anything. My eyesight sucks."

The other two exchanged puzzled glances. Something was very wrong.

"That is very odd, considering that you should heal very fast and your eyesight should be way above perfect. As we are triplets, you should also look identical to us as magical/seidr triplets always look identical. And since neither I, nor your other brother is human, it is obvious that you are not, either. I look 15 because after I turned that age, I stopped aging. The only physical change that happens to me is that this mop of hair," said Loki pointing to his head, "grows ever longer."

"Oh. Are you sure I am your brother though?"

"Does this belong to you?" Loki pulled out the pen that was belonged to the middle brother.

"That is my pen! I wondered where it went… How did you find me? If there are other universes, how long did you spend searching for me? And what does my pen… Ah. You managed to summon it and then trace it back to this universe or something? How did you get our younger brother as well? And what are your names?"

"Well, my name is Loki-

"And I am L."

"-don't interrupt, it's rude."

"Do I look like I care very much?"

Loki shot an appraising glance at L and had to admit that the younger child did not look repentant for his act in the least.

"Anyway, I had used an incredibly powerful artefact to transport myself here, and L was pulled here as well."

"And then I was so surprised that I froze time, so Loki and I had a nice telepathic chat where he explained eveything to me." Butted in L.

"Hold on! What do you mean, froze time? And how could you possibly have had a telepathic chat? Telepathy exists?"

Loki frowned. "Tell me, what-s-your-name, do you have any _powers_ or anything of the sort? Above average intelligence, or anything?"

"Well, and my name is Harry, by the way, I have magic and I am a bit cleverer than most people but I am by no means a genius or anything."

"Something is definitely wrong. Both Loki and I have a variety of powers, and are exceptionally intelligent when we want to be, and as we are triplets you should have those powers too. What is even odder than that, though, is that we can sense there is a block around your mind. Do you know anything about it?"

"No… I don't. However… I have noticed, that sometimes, it's like my head is muddled and slowed down for no apparent reason… I also have more or less frequent head-aches, and in times of danger or no frequent contact from the magical world, my head feels, well… clearer would be a good word, I suppose."

"Magical _world_?" chorused Loki and L.

"Yup, There is the muggles, or non magical people who are generally unaware of our existence, and there are the wizards and witches, who live in a pre-Victorian life style. We have muggle-borns, those born to muggles, squibs, who are non-magicals born to magicals, purebloods with more than three generations of wizards in their ancestry and then there are halfbloods, children of purebloods and halfbloods, or purebloods and muggle-borns, or muggle-borns and half-bloods."

"Would that not make them quarter-bloods?"

"Nope. It make no sense, but most wizards and witches lack common sense – quills are used instead of pens, half and purebloods have almost never heard of electricity, and such."

"What a disappointingly backwards society, for one supposed to be more powerful than the other. Do they really not use electricity?"

"And there is also a Dark Lord hell-bent on ruling the world, exterminating or enslaving all muggles, squibs, muggle-borns and those half-bloods who won't serve him. Apparently, there is a prophecy about him that states:

_The one with the ability to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches_

_Found by those who have thrice defied one,_

_Found as the seventh month dies..._

_and one of the Dark Lords will mark him as their equal_

_though they could never be, the balance first tipped_

_To one side and then to the other, he will meet others._

_They will have powers one Lord will know not,_

_But the other Lord will bind the powers of the first,_

_Which will bind the others when they meet._

_The Lords could be vanquished by the unbound,_

_But if bound, then all is lost and world would drown in darkness._

_The binds could be broken, and their true natures unleashed,_

_When night is longest, and light is coldest, by meeting Death_

_Where the light will not reach, where the first has almost done so,_

_The poison of the Serpent King will set them free_

_And the fire of Life will bring them back._

Voldemort has marked me to be their equal, as he is one of the Lords, but I have no ideaw who the other is, or who the two are. Also, that now makes sense if Lily and James were not really my parents as everyone told me. The unbinding could be done in the Chamber of Secrets, I think, as I slew the Basilisk, king of snakes there, and had almost died, on Mid-winter Night at midnight. However, for some reason the prophecy seems… wrong, like there are two or more prophecies meshed in to one. "

"So, let me get this straight. There are two homicidal maniacs after you, one of whom is unknown, and had bound you powers, and the other does not know you have them. There are also others who will help you fulfil the prophecy, whose powers will be bound like yours after they meet, and to break the bindings they will have to die on a certain date at a certain place, after which something will happen to enable them to defeat the Dark Lords." L and Loki summarised the situation, simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3 - Our Histories Apart

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, ideas, plot or anything in this story belongs to me, neither do I seek any profit from this story other than writing experience.**

**And I present the next chapter! This slew of update on this story is due to the ferocious plot salamanders that are being kept alive by the flames of happiness that I feel every time I am notified of a new follower.**

**Also, I altered the backgrounds of L and Loki for important reasons:**

**For L, I wanted a more interesting, shall I say, childhood than was given in the manga and anime. Also, I know I am being very cruel to him, but that sort of childhood, toned down, could give him the exact sort of personality in the anime if you included other factors. L will not be exactly the same as in the manga/anime, obviously.**

**For Loki, while the original childhood could have been pretty useful, I did not want too large of an age gap between the siblings, and it would have been obvious that he was not Jotun due to the aging factor, so I just went with the happier version. Anyway, I wanted a happy childhood to balance out the unhappy one. Avengers WILL happen, however, and some of Thor will as well, but not the same way and not for the same reasons.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Telepathy is in bold**

**_Other languages are in bold and italics_**

Past occurrences/memories are underlined

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE**

**Published: 28th October 2014**

**Edited: 1st January 2014 - You must re-read this! There are important changes.**

**Edited: 15th February 2015**

The three siblings sat on the bed, staring at the wardrobe across the room.

"You know, this was not what I expected when I found out I had two brothers." Said Loki.

"Me too. I expected that if I would meet my family… I don't know what I expected, actually." Replied L.

"Should we tell each other about our lives in our respective universes? We know very little about eachother right now, and I think getting to know each other is something that people do when they meet." Harry said.

"Sure. I'll go first. I probably have the shortest story out of all three of us. When I arrived in my universe, I was found by a very, very, religious orphanage. I was quite… miserable, I could say, because none of the children wanted to play with me as I made strange things happen. The caregivers constantly tried to get rid of my abilities, as they thought they were devil-sent and that nothing they could do could be worse than that. When I was six, and none of their methods worked and they were trying progressively more uncomfortable methods, I was lucky enough to be found by Mr Whammy who was touring various orphanages to check for any specially gifted children. He had taken me in to his orphanage for gifted children, when the caretakers mentioned that I was rather clever. He had done his best to help me control my gifts and abilities and search for any living family since then. He is quite nice, and kind." L said, in a very monotone voice.

"When you said they tried to get rid of your magic, what sort of methods did they use?" asked Harry, wondering whether their childhoods were similar. After all, his Aunt and Uncle had also tried to get rid of his magic.

L opened his mouth to answer, but Loki, who had grown suspicious about how L's emotions had flat lined when he started talking about his childhood, heard echoes of his thoughts and memories before L had a chance to say anything. His reaction was very unexpected to Harry, who was not privy to the contents of L's mind.

"They didn't! How could they do… THOSE THINGS TO A CHILD! Oh, I am going to hunt them down and bring so much pain on them that they will wish that they had never done that. Or even thought of doing it! Seriously, how SICK can humans get! Or, better yet, I will give them to my Mother." Loki growled, his eyes glowing an eerie shade of green tinged with black and gold, and bright lights swirling together with dark shadows in his pupils. He looked like a cross between a demon and angel, his glowing eyes casting shadows across his face.

"What did they do?" Harry asked, worried at his elder brother's reaction to whatever he had found out.

"Those, those, **_monsters, dark-elf spawn,_** tried, literally, beating, burning, starving, _drowning in holy water_ the 'devil gifts' out of him! They left him alone in the bell tower for days and weeks on end, hoping that the 'dark spirit's would leave him alone. Those creatures were so TWISTED!" Loki looked about to go supernova, literally. There were streaks of light running under his skin, and his hair started to glow at the ends.

"It wasn't their fault, they didn't know any better other than what their religion told them. I should have simply been able to control it, and my emotions, better and not react when the children taunted." The quiet whisper was almost silent, as L shied away from his elder brother, afraid of the rage that was displayed on Loki's face. "It was my fault, if anything. I am a genius – I should have been able to figure out what to do and what not to do faster. Calm down Loki, I have forgiven them, and the only blame lies with me for not being better."

Loki looked at his brother, horror filling his glowing eyes as he looked at the almost blank faced child. No wonder he was so skinny! And the general lack of distinct emotions… He only had had five years to get over that, and considering that he had grown up in a place where any spike of emotion was immediately thought to trigger his magic… and he probably had self-esteem issues the size of Asgard, judging by the way he despised his inability to control emotions when younger and blamed himself for what happened. It was likely that he learned to repress most of them when needed, just to stay out of trouble. Loki and Harry exchanged looks of concern. Neither of them had any idea about how to help L if something set him off, and it was not like they could get any help in this world, or go to any other world – the prophecy was unlikely to let them go.

"It wasn't your fault, L. Listen, L, what they did was wrong and completely not your fault. They are the ones to blame, and you haven't done anything to deserve such treatment, and you should never think that you did. Your magic acting out, and your emotions causing it to, is completely, completely, fine and normal for a child. Hell, I was like that too, and," Harry glanced at Loki, who gave a nod, "so was Loki."

"I was wondering why your emotions felt so faded, and repressing them is unhealthy, little brother." L stated, calming down, and locking his rage away to release at a later date and at appropriate targets.

"Oh. I… think I need to re-assess my childhood. And… I am sorry, but… I don't really know how to… feel more." L said quietly, slightly in shock. He had never told Mr. Whammy about what happened, because he assumed there was no need to worry him and that it was while not normal but appropriate for him, but apparently his childhood was far from right, and his forgiveness of the people who found him, while admirable, might not be very healthy in this situation. He had never thought of it in these terms, but the thoughts in Loki's head mainly revolving about child abuse suddenly connected with his own childhood.

"It is fine, I can help you. My Mother does always say that I have enough emotions in me to fuel an army." Loki tried to joke, and calm himself down. He did not want to frighten either of his little brothers, and now the light had completely faded.

"Me too. I'll do my best to help you." Harry said, conviction lacing every syllable.

"Let's move on shall we? Nothing we can do about it now. Okay, I guess it's my turn now." Harry began telling his story. "In the June of 1980 a witch by the name of Sybil Trelawny gave the prophecy I told you. It was heard by someone that relayed it to the Headmaster of the premier magical school, 'The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and the Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, the Vanquisher of Dark Lord Grindlewald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – our judicial system and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"That is a lot of titles for one person. How on Midgard does he manage to give them enough attention and manage them properly?"

"He is the greatest wizard of the century! Anyway, the prophecy was also heard in its entirety by a Death Eater, a servant of Lord Voldemort – that is the pseudonym of the Dark Lord, he is actually called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Anyway, the Death Eater told Voldemort about the prophecy and Voldemort decided that choosing his vanquisher was the same thing as marking him as his equal. At the same time, one couple that had thrice defied Voldemort had found a child –the Potters. However, for some reason, everyone thinks I am the child of James and Lily Potter."

"Have the Midgardians invented any memory tampering spells?"

"Yes, there are several… But that would mean somebody would have wanted me to be thought to be their original child… Why?"

"I would hazard a guess that the other Dark Lord discovered your powers and realised you would be a very good weapon against Voldemort, if properly controlled, but could also turn against them. That person probably bound most of your powers, as well, so that you would have no idea what they are planning, and since only your healing and magical power would be needed for defeating the rival Dark Lord. It is just a theory, of course, but with the current information that I posses the likelihood of that or something similar is 73%."

"That does seem likely. Anyway, in 1981, on Halloween, Peter Pettigrew divulged the information about where the Potters were hiding to the Dark Lord. The Potters were hidden behind a Fidelius Charm and only the Secret Keeper could give away the secret. Voldemort killed James Potter, and advanced on Lily Potter. He killed her, as well, and then cast the killing curse at me. It somehow backfired, and I survived while the Dark Lord was extremely weakened. Dumbledore says that my mother's sacrifice protected me, so that the only mark left on me was this scar, a connection to Voldemort," Harry pointed at his lightning-bolt shaped scar, " which alerts me to his presence and which sometimes gives me visions of what he is doing. Anyway, after Voldemort vanished, Rubeus Hagrid delivered me here, to my mother's sister's family on the orders of Albus Dumbledore who was apparently a good friend of my parents. They left me here, to be raised by the Dursleys, even though apparently Proffessor McGonnagall protested and told that the people living here were absoluteley horrible. At the same time, my godfather Sirius Black tried to track down Peter Pettigrew and managed to do that on the 2nd of November. However, Peter framed him as the Secret Keeper, killer of Peter and twelve civilians. Sirius was incarcerated in Azkaban, the wizard prison.

I grew up in this hell-hole, with my magic hating relatives. I guess that you should know that until I was eleven I slept in a cupboard, I had to do all chores as soon as I was at all capable, I was often punished for everything including magic by being locked up in the cupboard, being starved for ages, insults, occasional very harsh beatings and corporal punishments by my Aunt when I made mistakes." Immediately after saying this, Harry clamped his hands over his mouth with horror written on his face, while Loki frowned. He had cast a small honesty and babble charm on his brother, so that important things like that were not ommited, and he did not like the truth very much. "Continue, Harry. We can discuss that later."

"Anyway, when I turned eleven a Hogwarts letter arrived, and after some hassle where I got this bedroom, I got taken to the wizarding shopping district, and on September the First I boarded the train for Hogwarts. It's a funny story, really. Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get on the hidden platform so I was walking around the entire train station asking people, until I heard Mr Weasly, the father of one of my best friends, loudly asking his sons about how to get on to the Hogwarts Express, as his wife usually took them to the platform and he had forgotten. On the train, I made my first friend. He was a little rude, asking about my scar and that night, but Ron Weasly can be a bit obtuse. Ron has five older brothers, all wizards, and a younger sister. Their entire family went to Hogwarts."

"Exclaiming? Harry, isn't the wizarding world a secret? And didn't Mr. Weasly go to Hogwarts himself? How on Midgard could he forget? That sounds an awful lot like a set up."

"Don't be ridiculous, Loki. Why would he do that? And Mr Weasly does tend to be rather forgetful." Harry brushed off the concerns of his older brother. L and Loki surreptitiously looked at each other, both having noticed the slightly vacant look in their brother's eyes when he said that.

"Anyway, I when I got to Hogwarts, we were sorted in to different houses, based on our personalities. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, though it has gained a reputation as an evil house as most Dark Wizards and Witches are rather ambitious. I got sorted in to Gryffindor because I thought that Slytherins were all evil, according to Hagrid and Ron.

Dumbledore had placed the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, behind traps to protect it. The Philosopers Stone is a stone that grants great wealth and unlimited life to the owner. Ron, Hermione and I spent the year solving the riddle of what the object was and in the end we passed the obstacles in the corridor where the Stone was held and I defeated Voldemort, who was possessing our Defence against the Dark Arts professor. We had tried telling McGonnagalll, the deputy Headmaster, because Dumbledore was absent, but she did not believe the Stone was in any danger. By the way, Hermione is a very clever girl who we befriended after we saved her from a troll on Halloween. She was crying in the toilet after Ron insulted her during Charms, and the troll walked inside.

During second year, Lucius Malfoy, a great, big, evil git, gave Ginny Weasly a diary enchanted by Voldemort. The diary possessed her and made her control the basilisk I mentioned earlier to attack students. The students were only petrified and no one died this time. The previous time, 53 years ago when the Dark Lord opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the murderous snake, one student died and Rubeus Hagrid was blamed for that. Dumbledore let him stay as the groundskeeper after he was expelled."

"The same Rubeus Hagrid that brought you here on Dumbledore's orders, to this Odin-forsaken place?"

"Well, yeah. Dumbledore is always right – by placing me here, he could erect wards that Voldemort can not pass through as Lily's sacrifice protected me and as Petunia is of her blood…

I was suspected to be the Heir of Slytherin – the only one capable of controlling the beast- because it turned out I was a parselmouth, able to speak with snakes, which is a gift inherent to the Slytherin line, a line of very bigoted purebloods. Anyway, we managed to find out what the beast was and where the chamber was only after Hermione got petrified, the Board of Governors ousted Dumbledore as the Headmaster and Ginny was taken to the chamber as bait for me. I saw that Hermione had a piece of paper in her hand and all the information was on it. Ron and I went to the Defence Professor, who turned out to have taken all the credit for other peoples' achievements by obliviating them. I disarmed him and took him in to the chamber with us, so that if he saw something and died, we would have warning and could close our eyes – basilisks kill through their venom and you would also die if you were to look in to its eyes. Anyway, Lockhart the Defence Professor tried to use Ron's broken wand to obliviate us but it backfired and the tunnel collapsed. I went to confront the Dark Lord, found out his real name, retrieved a reputedly lost artefact sword, killed the Basilisk, nearly died and then destroyed the diary. Dumbledore was thankfully reinstated as Headmaster.

During the summer of third year my godfather escaped from the supposedly inescapable Azkaban. I inflated my Aunt Marge, and ran away to the wizarding alley for the whole of August. I lived in an inn. Dementors, the guards of Azkaban who suck the happy memories and all happiness out of people and can consume their souls, were stationed around Hogwarts as protection, against Dumbledore's wishes. Neither I, nor anyone else knew that Sirius was innocent. I should also mention that Peter Pettigrew was capable of transforming in to a rat and had lived with Ron's family for years, while Sirius can transform in to a dog and my dad… I mean James could transform in to a stag. The animals they transformed in to represent their natures. They learned to do that so that they could keep their unwillingly werewolf friend company during the full-moon, as werewolves are incapable of turning animagi in to werewolves.

Anyway, Sirius had sent me the best flying broomstick on the market, which had caused a rift between Hermione and Ron and me, as Hermione took the broom to the teacher, and me and Ron thought it was harmless. Hermione was right, of course, but I don't know why I sided with Ron, actually, and why I still keep trying not to outdo him in class…" Harry lapsed into a thoughtful silence, and then resumed the story after a moment. "Anyway, the broom turned out to be harmless, but then Hermione's cat had appeared to have eaten the disguised Pettigrew and the rift reappeared. Meanwhile, all three of us were busy researching old court cases trying to build a defence for Hagrid's pet hippogriff which had rightly defended itself after an insult by Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son.

At the end of the year, Buckbeak was apparently executed ten minutes after we visited Hagrid, we met Sirius, he proved his innocence by showing us Pettigrew, alive and whole, but Pettigrew managed to escape when Remus transformed into a wolf. I, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and a meddlesome, evil, slimy bat, of a professor who hates me, Severus Snape, nearly got kissed by a dementor. However, we were not because a mysterious wizard cast an extremely powerful Patronus, a dementor repelling spell, in the shape of a stag. I passed out, because even though I resisted, my worst memory was what I assumed to be my parents dying. When I woke up, Dumbledore told Hermione and me to go back in time, using the artefact she was given to attend all 13 of her classes on time. We went back in time, rescued Buckbeak and Sirius, sent off Sirius on Buckbeak before he was kissed by the dementors when he was temporarily contained, and then sneaked back in to the hospital wing and pretended that we had done nothing to assist the escape of a mass-murderer."

"Wait, Harry, you said Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent and that Dumbledore was Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. He must have been able to do something about that. Something seems wrong… But it is likely that since last year's fiasco with the Basilisk and the over-whelming evidence he probably could not have. Sorry for the interruption." Loki said, thinking. "Continue."

"Well, during the summer of fourth year, Ron's Dad acquired tickets for the finals of the Quidditch World Cup, it's a wizarding sport and I play as Seeker on the house teams at school, and became the youngest player in a century as I got the position in first year. Ron invited both me and Hermione. We watched the game, but during the night a group of Death Eaters wrecked the camp, forcing us to hide in the forest while the ministry sorted it out, and somebody stole my wand during the match and cast Lord Voldemort's Mark in to the sky, which is only usually cast at a death – not this time, thankfully. The head of International Cooperation, whose son was supposed to have died in Azkaban, sacked his House Elf, a magical creature that loves to serve wizards if well treated, because she was framed as the caster.

My friends and I returned to Hogwarts, where an inter-school tournament was re-instated. The tournament was stopped a couple of centuries ago due to the number of dead contestants. An of-age champion from the volunteers from the three best schools in Europe – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang - was chosen by an impartial judge to compete in three tasks to test their courage, daring, magical prowess and luck. Someone also entered my name. Ron believed that I had entered my name myself, but after the first task which I, like other champions, won by cheating, as we all found out what the task was. Well, except Cedric, the proper Hogwarts Champion, whom I told what the first task was, to even the playing field. We all had to steal the golden egg from a nesting mother dragon, separately, and from different dragons. A teacher helped me find the dragons and create a viable strategy,"

"Was it the Defence teacher?" inquired L.

"Yes, I see you noticed the pattern. I survived the task, the Yule Ball, the next task which Cedric gave me the clue for and the defence professor gave a the solution to the house elf that I freed from the Malfoys. Crazy little bugger called Dobby who tried to save my life thrice in second year and nearly killed me doing it. The third task I prepared for with the help of Hermione and Ron, and the only help the professor gave was to blast obstacles out of my path during the maze – he had an eye that was enchanted to see through walls. Anyway, Cedric and I reached the centre of the maze and decided to take the trophy together. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a Portkey – a device to travel through space – that brought us to a graveyard where the Dark Lord's father was buried. Cedric was… killed because I was too slow to react…"

"Not your fault, You are just a teenager." said Loki.

"Well, I know, but I still feel guilty… Anyway, Pettigrew was there and he performed a ritual to return Voldemort to his full power by adding a bone of the father unknowingly given, flesh of the servant willingly given and blood of the enemy forcibly taken. He then proceeded to call forth his servants to his side, and then proceeded to explain why he targeted me and told everyone the prophecy. Then he released me, made me duel him, tortured me with a curse, then our wands connected due to brother cores and I made his wand submit and start to demonstrate previously cast spells. After that, the summoned ghosts of his victims obscured the sight of the enemies and I managed to escape with Cedric's body by summoning the Portkey. We returned to Hogwarts, found out that a Death Eater was impersonating the original defence teacher and the Minister of Magic refused to believe that the Dark Lord returned. I came back here and Dementors attacked me a week ago. I am currently awaiting a hearing for the Misuse Of Underage Magic for defending myself and may possibly have my wand snapped and be expelled from Hogwarts."

"You have had a rather interesting past, Harry. Well, unlike your stories, mine is actually rather happy and short. I was found on Jotunheim-"

"Jotunheim? What or where is that? And come to that, what is Midgard?" Harry asked.

"Well, in my Universe we have the Nine Realms – Midgard, or Earth as you call it, Jotunheim – the home of the Jotuns, or Frost Giants, Niflheim – realm of the dead, Alfheim – realm of the elves, Muspelheim – home of the fire giants, Fhorskells, Nidavellir – home of the Dwarves, Svartalfheim – home of the Dark Elves, Vanaheim – home of the Vanir, and Asgard, home of the Asgardians. All of the realms are joined together by the Bifrost, a powerful object located on Asgard and guarded by Heimdall the all-seeing."

"That is very interesting. I don't think there are any other realms in this universe, though." remarked Harry.

"Back to my story. After a long war between Asgard and Jotunheim caused by the Jotuns trying to conquer Midgard and relesing an eternal winter there with the use of the casket of Ancient Winters, the Asgardians beat the Jotuns and in the last battle they overran the last Jotun stronghold, Irengejoyd. Odin All-Father, King of the Asgardians, defeated Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, and took the Casket that gave them the ability to threaten other realms. However, before Odin left the stronghold, something had called or led him to an out-of-the-way alcove, where a one-year old child was concealed. It was, of course, me, and as I looked Asgardian or similar enough to those races that were allied with Asgard, Odin took me back to Asgard with him, as he did not want to leave a child to die in the cold, alone and abandoned by the Jotuns. Neither he nor his wife Frigga could identify what race I was, so they adopted me rather than give me to another race. Soon after being brought to Asgard, I started having copious occurrences of accidental magic, which led to Frigga jokingly try to teach me some tricks and spells. She nearly fainted from shock when I asked, fairly coherently, for her to explain more – I was only one and a half at the time, so me speaking in sentences was very unexpected. My telepathy had started manifesting as well, so my genius intellect had helped me learn how to speak Asgardian from the thoughts and memories of the people around me very quickly. Frigga had started to teach me magic and when my telepathy started expanding rapidly at the age of seven, she created the limiters for my powers. I am very lucky to have been adopted by her, as Frigga is very powerful and knowledgeable, magically speaking, and she also had a degree of Sight, so she had taught me quite a bit on how to control those two things. Unfortunately, she could not help me control my time-stopping ability, shapeshifting or my telepathy.

Odin and Frigga had been very worried when I kept ageing like a Midgardian even after the four year mark of other races when their aging slowed down drastically, as they were afraid that I had a mortal lifespan, and they were quite happy when I stopped ageing at 15, as they realised I was not going to die any time soon.

I can summarise my years on Asgard by saying that I spent my time there learning, pranking and causing mischief, and looking after Thor, the son of Odin and Frigga.

There have been some mildly notable incidents, like the time when me and the two ten-year old daughters of Kerlosch, the younger brother of the Vanir King Foctrym, got lost in a blocked off and highly warded section of the Foctym's castle, and being three years older had put me in charge of them. It was a week before Frigga, Odin and Kerlosch with a dozen others managed to get past the wards – me and the twins were very lucky not to get caught by any wards, and get killed or very injured by them.

At first it was a little rough for me on Asgard, as some of the younger Asgardians disliked me due to me being more brains and less brawn, rather than more brawn and less brains like them. However, they did not act on that dislike, as they were generally too terrified of being caught by my parents, after Vanoul thought that they did not look out after me and slightly beat me up when I was so distracted I accidentally ran in to him. Frigga and Odin had been so furious, that Vanoul still has a noticeable stutter, and runs away from me if I am in the vicinity of him, as he is afraid to do something that would anger my parents.

There are no other incidents of note about my life, I think."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mysterious Bindings

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, ideas, plot or anything in this story belongs to me, neither do I seek any profit from this story other than writing experience.**

**I had the most brilliant ideas for the story, and a rather interesting idea for the father of our triplets. **

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Telepathy is in bold**

**_Other languages are in bold and italics_**

Past occurrences/memories are underlined

**WARNING: some light swearing**

**Published: 15t****h**** February 2015**

After exchanging their stories, the three brothers decided that they had enough talking for a while.

L and Loki decided to read Harry's school textbooks, so that they could learn more about the magic in this universe, and were reading the transfiguration and history of magic textbooks, respectively. They had been reading for the last six hours, while Harry had decided to take a long nap. He had been very tired, and decided to brave the nightmares instead of tiring himself out further. 36 hours of no sleep took their toll on a normal person.

Loki yawned, loudly, and stood up to stretch his legs. This unexpected movement startled L, who had been very focused on his current book, Intermediate Transfiguration.

The eldest brother walked over to Harry and shook him awake. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and asked "Wha dy wa, Lki?" Loki had to engage his brain to translate the sentence into "What do you want, Loki?"

"Well, your scar is caused by the rebounding Killing Curse, right? I want to try to scan your scar with my magic to see if there is any magic left over, and it would be easier if I touched it. I thought that it would be more polite to wake you before I unexpectedly poke your forehead."

"Wouldn't it be better for me to try to so that first? Finding out about stuff is one of my powers, after all." L asked.

"It could be dangerous, it could have traces of harmful magic still residing in the scar. As the eldest, I should do it, as I have the most experience with magic."

"Don't I get a say about this?"

"If something happens to you, neither I nor Harry can do anything about it. If something happens to me, you can still help." And without waiting for an answer, L who had already stood up and crossed the room to stand behind Loki, who was now sitting on his bed, ducked around his older brother and put his right hand on Harry's forehead, over the lightning-bolt scar.

L's hand glowed a light blue and gold colour for a second, as his ability activated. Suddenly, several tendrils of magic, that were poison green, neon pink and black in colour, erupted from under his hand and then started to sink into it in to it. After a moment of nothing, they suddenly reappeared on the skin where they were sinking in, and then rapidly spread, looking like bizzarely colored veins, up L's arm. This elicited a scream from L, as his arm felt like it was set on fire from the inside, the foreign magic melding with his hand and starting to burn at his magic and nervous system. Harry tried to get away, to separate the source of the tendrils from his youngest sibling, but seemed to be frozen in place. Loki rushed forward, as more and more tendrils of magic appeared, and attached to L's hand. The tendrils had spread almost to his neck, and were rapidly working their way to his heart.

The eldest brother's skin glowed a bright white-gold colour, as with a herculean effort he managed to pull L's hand off the source of the dark magic. That action, however, did not stop the work of the magic that had already entered attached itself to L. Loki hissed, and the his magic concentrated itself around his arms, with all the other areas of skin fading to their normal colour, making Loki look like his hands were enveloped in pure light, as he tried to pull the –apparently dark and evil magic, as good magic would probably not cause pain to the victim- magic on to himself. He succeeded, pulling about three quarters of the dark magic on to his own hands, but that was all he could do, before collapsing to his knees as the dark magic proved itself to be too powerful to be easily annihilated and started to attack him as it had attacked L.

Harry, still frozen in shock, stared in horror at his brothers. The dark magic spread all over L, and then sunk deep in to his skin until it was no longer visible, leaving behind only a small, triangle-shaped livid scar on L's neck. L stopped screaming, and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Loki, however, was still trying to fight the dark magic infecting him, gritting his teeth so as not to scream from the feeling similar to that of having metal strands burrowing deep in to his flesh, or worms eating their way through him. The resistance he managed to put up was almost completely futile, however. While Loki succeeded in dissolving some of the dark magic, the pain proved to be incredibly distracting and the invading magic was much too powerful to fight without preparations even at the best of times, and he passed out from the effort, his magic fading away. The dark magic quickly spread through his body, and then also dissapeared from sight, and left a scar in the shape of a perfect circle on Loki's left temple, bleeding profusely at first, and then healing to look a few days old.

"_Well, bloody effing hell, what on the bloody earth am I supposed to do now?!" _Harry thought, panicking. He realised he was panicking, and tried to calm himself down. "_Okay, I need to get them on to the bed. Maybe I should try waking them with cold water, after I get them on to the bed? No, that would just get the bed wet. And I should probably leave them to wake up on their own… But what if the dark magic did something bad? Okay, it probably did do something evil – it is dark magic, after all! _

_I'll wait half an hour, and then try to think of another solution. They don't seem to be physically harmed, after all, and if that magic was attached to me and I am more or less fine, they should be OK, too… They are more powerfull… Hang on…There is something important about this…Let's think… If that dark magic was in me for a long time, and I am less powerful and lack nearly all of their gifts, for no apparent reason… but I have that magic in me… What if that magic restricts the powers? And if we are triplets, couldn't we seem similar enough for the magic to perceive us as the same person, and spread to them, assuming that we were the same person? Their powers are probably restricted now, too… But there is no way to tell until they wake up…"_

After exhausting himself by pacing backwards and forwards for the next forty minutes, Harry fell asleep the moment he sat down on his chare to give his legs a break.

-An hour later-

There was a golden light, surrounded by something that was simultaneously nothing and everything. The light was travelling through the something, and as it did, the shield the light created to stop it being absorbed in to the something, slowly weakened. The golden light screamed, as a sharp spike of it's surroundings pierced the shield. The light reconstructed the shield, but the piece of the something was already inside the barrier. The piece combined with some of the light and separated into three small lights, white in colour. The lights had appeared on the very edge of the golden light, and before the golden light could do anything to keep the newly-born entities with itself, the something ripped them away and apart from eachother.

Loki groaned as he slowly came to and tried to sit up. The vision that he saw sunk into the back of his mind, and he would not remember it for quite a while. His head felt fuzzy, and he was very tired, and his whole body ached. Something was also almost completely muffling the thoughts of the other people, which were quite loud before… Before what? He couldn't quite remember what happened… Slowly, his head started to clear and his memory returned. He frowned, as he closed his eyes and tried to use his magic sense to perceive the magic in and around him. He had not wanted to try before, as his magic distorted the other magic around him and it took a while to see other things… It took him nearly a full minute, lying on the floor, to be able to concentrate enough and gather enough magic to do this task, much longer than usual, and he frowned as he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, to see that instead of filling the room, his magic was bound up in some black, bog-green and poisonous pink bonds, restricting his gifts, apart from shape-shifting and magic, both of which were much freer. He could tell that he could use the other powers, somewhat, but not very much. He pulled of his limiter, and immediately felt better. He thanked the powers above that he had worn it, 'hiding' some of his power. He saw that his 'extra' magic pushed the bonds back a little, and dissolved a part of a tiny piece that was drifting a little way off one of the main parts. "_Apparently, the bonds are not indestructible. Good to know._" Loki looked up, and saw L and Harry. His little brothers were in the same situation – both had the same dark magic on them, though Harry's was by far the strongest and more powerful, enveloping him like a cocoon, only letting a tiny bit of the magic through. "_No wonder his other powers hadn't made any appearances. Whoever created this nasty piece of binding magic knew what they were doing, or at least were confident enough to try what they thought would work. We need to be very, very careful. The original magic seems to be linked to the caster and gives him a tiny piece of the blocked of powers… If we were to kill the caster, or find a way to either disable him or find the object he used to cast the spell, we would likely be able to get rid of the dark magic. But why would someone do it? And now we have the five main questions to find the answers to… Who did it? Why did they do it? When did they do it? What exactly did they do here, and what else have they done? How did they do it, and how did they know to do it? I have a strange feeling that all the answers, or at least the clues for them, can be found at that school, Hogwarts… Must be by Sight finally deciding to be useful. How convenient. Anyway, we need to find a way to get there, to enrol as students…"_


End file.
